Ladder pads and similar devices are well known in the art to prevent ladders from slipping off objects against which ladders are placed and to protect those objects from damage caused by resting the ladder against the object. There are many variations on devices used to fix ladders in place against a building and devices used to prevent direct contact between ladders and the building. However, these devices are fairly complex in that they comprise numerous parts, thus making the devices expensive to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, these devices utilize tedious fastening means including multiple set screws, pins, bolts, and lugs, which require additional tools and a substantial amount of time, effort and patience to mount the pad on a ladder. Oftentimes, such devices cannot be mounted while the ladder is lying on the ground, but must be attached to a gutter first, making attachment awkward, dangerous, and rather pointless since a ladder must be used, and pressed against the gutter, in the first place to initially mount the pad to the gutter. Most of these devices are also limited in their use because they either attach only to the upper ends of the ladder rails or require other external means such as a gutter or adaptations to the ladder itself to effect attachment or support.